


Delphinium

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: After the superstar shakeup Becky watches Charlotte carefully and waits for the act to drop. Before all of this Charlotte was different. Well, she was not even Charlotte. With her title gone and her mindset in turmoil she turns to Becky in ways she so rarely does.





	Delphinium

Becky waits for Charlotte's smile to fade and her shoulders to slump slightly once they are back at the hotel room. There had been no reason to keep the act of comfort up that long when Asuka had seen through it from the moment they got back behind the curtain after the showdown with Carmella and Smackdown Live's newest pair of irritants. Laughter and joking in interviews aside Becky can see that the loss of the title is burning at Charlotte. To lose the title is one thing but is the way it has slipped from her grasp. It happened exactly the way Carmella said it would and exactly the way it has. 

She got too confident. 

It only takes a moment of distraction and everything can change and Charlotte knew that. She knew Carmella had the contract. She knew that Becky could not be by her side at all times and more so she knows it was never her lover's job to protect her title anyway. That was Charlotte's job and she failed. She failed after making history and breaking the streak and having her _moment_. 

It mortifies her. 

 

As Charlotte fiddles with alarms, text messages and setting out clothes for their early morning start Becky hides away in the bathroom and tries to calm herself. Nervous excitement settles in the pit of her stomach as she peels off the false lashes and scrubs at the golden glitter that adorns her cheeks from the show. Charlotte in this sort of mindset is quiet and submissive and opens up to Becky in a way that happens to rarely now. Life on the road has jaded the woman Becky fell for in developmental and while their relationship has evolved and is in many ways stronger Becky still lives for the moments when things seem to slip back. Moments of midnight in dark hotel rooms when Charlotte is not Charlotte but that girl with another name from another place who places Becky's fingers around the curve of her neck and presses down while asking " _Please_ ".

Fingers tremble as Becky drags her fingers through her hair and checks for any last pins she might have missed. To have this moment is to be trusted and loved and respected in ways that humble Becky. There is little to say about such things, only show. Pausing at the mirror Becky wipes a last smudge of gold from her cheek before moving to the main part of the room where Charlotte's phone now sits idle on the bedside table and blonde curls lie across a naked shoulder. Hearing Becky enter she turns and meets her gaze while outstretching a hand,

"Please?"


End file.
